My dream come true
by Lost child of Gallifrey
Summary: When Chelsea meets The Doctor and Rose  what happens will she be able to save her new found friends from harm? Can she save the universe or is she just like all the other companions? Who is she and where and when does she belong
1. Chapter 1:Beginning

I never thought that, that night would lead to my greatest adventure. After it happened, I also never thought anything like this would be possible like EVER. However it was; and it did at first I thought I had three options

we-ell four really. One I could have been hit on the head and hallucinating, but I could not remember being knocked on the head.

I could have finally lost it and gone bonkers but would that be possible? I mean if I was then I would not be able to think that was a possibility right because crazy people do not know that they are crazy.

I could be dreaming also but I could feel pain so that could not possibly be it, that left my last option but I am getting ahead of myself. I should start from the beginning that would make more sense yes.

I was having a marathon of my favorite television show. We-el I say favorite more like in my top two shows and when I say top two shows it is a tie really. I was having a Doctor who marathon, I had thirty-seven episodes saved on my DVR but pointless really for the most part considering that I have the first four seasons of it on DVD.

Anyway I was watching random episodes I blinked and when I opened my eyes again I heard a sound a quite impossible sound and paused the show and still heard it. Gasping I ran outside staring in amazement. I could not possibly be seeing what I was. I walked up to it and poked it, it was solid then I knocked on it well on the door.

I scrambled back when the door moved falling on my bum my arms behind me my knees up to my chest. A man stepped out he was wearing a leather jacket and a girl followed him out a blonde-haired person. My mouth opened and the man knelt and closed my mouth with his hand. I scrambled back "y-you can't be it's not possible you can't be…Doctor?" I said I ended it as a question.

He looked at me shocked "Y-you know me?" he asked I blinked "no not really it I it's…complicated" I told him with a grin I realized how much I sounded like ten. I guess that is what is expected; as he was the doctor, I saw the most on TV.

I scrambled back probably looking like a human crab or something. I stood up and poked him in the chest. He felt real my eyes widened and I pulled my hand back as if I had been burned I took a step back and I started to pace. "Oh my okay this is ... maybe I am dreaming" I said and I bit my lip then looked up and pinched my arm. "Ouch" I said "that hu-rt" I said breathing in and out "Okay so not dreaming."

Then I looked down a bit sadly. "I've finally lost it then that has to be it because this is not possible." Then I paused "wait crazy people they don't know… I'm not crazy then am I," I asked aloud.

The Doctor looked at me "well you are not crazy and yes you are right crazy people do not know that they are crazy." He told me.

I slowly raised my hand to my head and felt I did not have any bumps on my head so I had not been knocked in the head.

That only left one option I took in a struggled breath. It was all real I fell to my knees "Oh, my, oh this is" I babbled.

The Doctor had caught me before I hit the ground. Rose was at my side "Doctor is she okay" she asked. I looked and saw what she was wearing this was very early in their adventures. Probably, I stopped that was the exact outfit she was wearing in the end of the world. I blinked and tilted my head her cloths were not singed so I knew it was before anything happened. That would mean maybe ... could I? I looked at Rose "what year are you from" I asked her. She looked at me and answered "2005".

I let out a whoop. Causing her to jump, I smiled sheepishly "sorry" breathing in I stood up stared at the TARDIS tried not to fall over laughing at the thought that entered my head. I was thinking hello sexy I smiled when the light thing at the top light up in response.

I heard a loud noise it sounded familiar I froze it was a creature appeared holding a strange-looking gun thing. The creature was a dog looking thing and I thought of the cat nuns. I froze he looked mean I stepped back. Of course, that is when I noticed he looked like a Rottweiler. On either side of me stood the Doctor and Rose I pulled them into my apartment kicking my door closed.

I saw my bag with my entire doctor who stuff like my DVD collection I grabbed that and I saw my bat which I also grabbed. BOOM, BOOM THUD my door fell in my bag was on my back the bat I held in my hands when the creature saw me it smiled and lunged to attack. I swung the bat as hard as I could.

Somehow, we managed to get back out my door. Outside, we were surrounded by a whole bunch of the dog creatures.

"You do not belong here leave now," They told the doctor and Rose. "You are no longer welcome here girl" the said pointing to me. The leader talked to the Doctor and told him they were the protectors of the planet. Think the Judoon but smarter and dogs. I followed The Doctor and Rose to the TARDIS. Soon we were off travelling.

The doctor explained that because he and Rose were from a different universe they could not be on my earth and since I attacked one of the dogs even though he had tried to kill us because he was a rebel dog I was banished.

The Doctor looked at me sadly "I am sorry but you can never return home" he told me. Then he turned to Rose, "Rose show our new friend to her room the one on the right of yours," he said. I followed Rose and found my room.

Briefly, I wondered what I was going to do for clothing. When I noticed a wardrobe I Walked to it and opened it with smile all my clothes or rather copies of my clothes were there and I smile "of course you did this didn't you ol'girl"

I asked I felt her vibrate I smiled and looked down I needed a shower. I grabbed a pair pajama, turned, and saw a door I walked to it, a bathroom; I took a quick shower and changed then I went to bed.

I woke up with a start not knowing what woke me for a split second, till I saw Rose. The events of the day before came rushing back to me it had not been a dream; here I was on the adventure of a life time. I had intimate knowledge of the future up to a point I wondered if I would be able to change anything without consequences like what happened in father's day, I had no want to meet those revolting creatures that sort of terrified me. If I could change things without causing harm maybe then I could save certain people. I looked at Rose sadly maybe she did not have to be... then it hit me I could not change that no matter how much I wanted because of that it shaped The Doctor in to the person I knew he needed to be, but maybe I could help lessen the pain somehow I needed to plan.

"Come on we landed somewhere let's go see" She said. I smiled and rolled out of bed and, then I changed and ran out and met them at the door. I was not wearing anything fancy just a blue t-shirt and yoga pants and my converse. I knew we would be running at some point and wanted to be ready and comfortable when we did.

"Well Rose, this is where I was going to take you first but we got pulled somehow and landed by our friend speaking of that what is your name?" The Doctor said.

I stopped I could finally do my Bond impersonation "Jones, Chelsea Jones" I said with a smile "at your service" I giggled. Soon we stepped out of the TARDIS I smiled it looked exactly like in the show. I followed Rose to the window and my eyes widened it was so beautiful.

The Doctor came up behind us. "You lot you spend all your time thinking about dyeing you never think of the possibility that you live. This is the year 5.5/apple/26 five billion years in your future and this is the day… he looks at his watch… hold on…. A solar flare catches my eye…..this is the day the sun expands welcome to the end of the world"

He tells us Rose looked a little upset not me it was sad yes but I knew that humans survived so it was not that upsetting and this was not my world. Not technically my earth was in some other and I could never return So while we were looking at earth it was not my earth.

Rose looked at The Doctor shocked, I just stood back and watched planning on how I would be able to going stop what was going to happen without causing any problems a voice cam on overhead.

_"Shuttles five and six now docking, Guests are reminded that platform one forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth death is scheduled for 15:39, followed by drinks in the Manchester suite"_

I smirked this was going to be so much fun I thought to myself. I followed the Doctor and Rose who were walking down the hall I stood behind them listening.

"So when it says guests does it mean people" Rose asked I rolled my eyes and ignored the rest of the conversation. If I could prove what Cassandra was then I could stop all the deaths but how would I do that I wondered.

Soon we were in a large room I hear Rose ask, "How long has it got"

I smiled a little "about half an hour then earth s'mores" I told her a bit differently than how the Doctor was going to say it and I noticed him look at me strangely "at least that's what I would say it's just a guess though" I covered wincing inwardly nice going you don't need to make him suspicious of you Chelsea he could leave you anywhere. I mentally berated myself

The doctor nodded "yeah half an hour then the planet gets roasted" he answered I went back to thinking and jumped when the steward appeared I had forgotten about him.

"Who the Hell are you" he asked briefly I wondered if I should save him he was much ruder in person.

The Doctor showed him the physic paper and told him we were guests.

"He's blue" rose said I rolled my eyes "and me and you are squishy and pink so what" I told her

Soon the room was filled with lots of little blue people and the guests entered the room. I was amazed at all the aliens it was so amazing.

When the Face of Boe came in, I walked over to him. "Hello" I told him he looked at me "hello" he answered back I stared at him. "Chelsea you can stop staring you know" my eyes widened. "Y-you know" I started before smiling apparently I was going to stay around for a while. "I knew it," I whispered "Jack" I questioned "Facey you're really Jack" I asked my voice just above a whisper. His eyes twinkled. "Now you know I cannot tell you that" he answered me.

When Cassandra was wheeled in, I snorted and hid behind Face. She told us all about the ostrich egg and I had to bite my lip from laughing but when the jukebox came out and she called it an IPOD I could not help but laugh lucky though no one heard me. When the music started and the Doctor started to dance, I feel over laughing so hard. Rose ran out of the room. I got up and ran after her.

I knew that the Doctor would find us eventually I wondered for a second though if it would be before I found Rose.

I had looked all around and I could not find her. I sighed and slid down the wall of course this would happen with the Jones luck. I thought for a second and jumped up when I heard the steward come on the over-com.

I ran to the room we appeared in and saw Rose "I am talking to a twig," she said.

I smiled and sat next to her "could be worse could be talking to yourself" I told her.

"Rose you in there," the Doctor asked as he entered the room.

I stood up and walked to the window this was a conversation for the two of them but I was not going to wonder off at least not just yet anyway.

I heard Rose ask the Doctor where he was from and I frowned as excited I was to be here and as impossible as that was for me to be here. I forgot something and I felt so very much like a fool and such a selfish person. "Oh Doctor I whispered to myself sadly.

I had forgotten he had just gotten out of the war and lost everything the only thing left was the TARDIS I suddenly had the urge to hug him and tell him I was so very sorry.

He was as lost as I was now both homeless and could never again see any of our family or our friends. I turned to Rose telling him off about the TARDIS translating everything for her. The Doctor got up and stood next to me at the window.

"OI" I snapped "give him a break it's not his fault now is it" I told her. Brilliant my mothering streak was coming out. Rose walked over to the both of us.

I walked off "I'm just going to go" I said I walked back to the big room and sat in a corner glaring at Cassandra then I remembered and took off running to the stewards' office.

I swallowed and entered he had just found out about the little robot things I Jammed the door so we could escape. He started talking to computer in his office.

The computed told us the sun filter was descending I grabbed him in the middle of his panicking and drug him out taking the stick out of the door so it could close.

Panting the both of us stood in the hall "you-you saved me", he said I nodded "yeah think nothing of it" I said gasping my body was flooded with adrenalin.

"Look somebody wants to kill everyone on board okay and we have to stop it okay you go to the other guests and try to keep them calm" I followed him to the big room with all the other guests.

I already knew whom it was of course once we got to the room I stalked over to Cassandra I hear Rose telling her off and I smiled. "You hurt her and you're live to regret it you hear," I snapped "I am watching you," I warned her.

She used the jukebox and I smiled it was time for it to get interesting. Soon the Doctor came and told us what was happening I watched as he exposed Cassandra her and as she teleported out. One of the spiders attacked me and everything went black.

I came to when the Doctor made Cassandra come back. One of the Face of Boe's people was looking after me. I closed my eyes not wanting to see her explode. When I opened them again she was gone.

I slowly stood up and looked at all the damage that had been done. I walked to The Face of Boe and smiled. "Can you tell me anything?" I asked, "Will I be able to help him?"

I looked at him pleading she sighed "Chelsea I… he stopped… fine I will tell you one thing okay" he told me.

I nodded "Keep in known information" he told me. "That is all I can tell you," he told me. I sighed "thanks" I said I wondered what that meant by the time almost all the other guest had left. "I have to go now," he told me I nodded "alright"

I told him.

I walked off and found the Doctor and Rose. We got back on the TARDIS, the Doctor took us to earth the sights, and sounds bombarded us the smells too even.

"You think it will last forever the people and cars and concrete but it won't one day it's all gone even the sky. My plant's gone its dead it burned just like the earth there's nothing left just rocks and dust just like the earth"

The Doctor told me and Rose "What happened" Rose asked

"There was a war and we lost" he answered "a war with whom" I asked already knowing.

"What about your people" Rose asked him when he did not answerer my question.

During this, I grabbed his hand and held it. "I am a Timelord the last of the Timelords there all gone I'm the only survivor I'm left travelling on my own because there no one else" he told us. "There is me and Chels" Rose said.

"You have seen how dangerous it do you want to go home and Chelsea you can leave stay on Rose's Earth" he asked.

"I am fine with the danger I like to run," I told him.

Rose shrugged "I don't know I want..." she stopped smelling something." Oh can you smell chips?" she asked us.

Both the doctor and I giggled "yeah" we answered at the same time.

"I want chips" she told us

"Me two" Doctor replied

"Make that three" I said my stomach growling.

"Okay before you get me back in that box chips it is and you can pay."

She told the Doctor he smiled "no money" he said.

I shrugged " me either" I told her.

"What sort of date are you" she asked us.

I smiled "come one then tightwads chips are on me I've only got five billion years till the shops close" she joked then we went and got chips.


	2. Chapter 2: Unquiet dead

After eating our chips and going back to the TARDIS we were off again I was in my room sleeping I woke up to my alarm going off. I rolled over and smiled this was the unquiet dead or it should be anyway with me here no telling what had changed. I left my room and made my way to the closet in the TARDIS.

I found an outfit for the time I took it back and took my shower. While showering The Doctor and Rose were also getting ready. I showered and dried my hair and frowned my hair was to my collar-bone chin and just under my nose it had grown a full inch all good food and running I had eaten in the last few weeks must have been good for me for my hair to grow this much. I smiled and clipped it back so that my hair would be out of my face; then I quickly dressed and walked to the console room.

I walked in on Rose and The Doctor laughing soon we landed and Rose fell over I just stayed off in the corner watching.

"You okay" he asked Rose she smiled as she stood up "yeah nothings broken, did we make it, where are we" she asked him "I did it give the man a medal earth Naples December twenty-fourth eighteen sixty" he said giddily.

I smiled coyly I knew he was wrong but I wanted to go on an adventure so I said nothing.

"That's so weird its Christmas," she whispered

"All yours" the Doctor told her

"But it's like think about it though Christmas eighteen sixty happens once just once then it's over but not for you. You can go back and see days that are dead and gone a hundred thousand sunsets ago," she told the Doctor amazed I snorted she totally had a crush on him. They turned and looked at me and realized I was there.

"Oh Chels you're ready" The Doctor said Rose stared at me "What are you wearing" she asked me. I smiled "clothes I figured I better dress to fit in" I answered with a smile. "Speaking of Rose you should change to going out like that your liable to start a riot or something," I, told her, I grabbed her hand and lead her to the wardrobe and we picked out her outfit I left the room and she quickly dressed. We both ran back to the console room.

We then ran to the door and walked out "Ready for this? History" The Doctor told Rose who was on the Doctors arm both of us looking around in wonder it was beautiful out here. I was mostly excited because we were going to see Charles Dickens. I watched as the Doctor grabbed a paper I smiled I saw a carriage with the old guy and Gwyneth I smiled then giggled I wished Kik was here shed get a kick out of this I thought to myself. Suddenly after everything I was really homesick and I really missed my sister.

My throat had a lump in it and I blinked back tears I did not want to cry. We were here to have fun, Rise looked at me and smiled "isn't this lovely" she asked I smiled nodding.

The Doctor walked to "I got it a bit wrong" he told us I shrugged and Rose said, "I don't care,"

"It's not eighteen sixty its eighteen sixty-nine and it's not Naples" He said all the while Rose and I said I do not care.

"It's Cardiff" he finished Rose stopped "oh" she said I just smiled we heard screaming and we took off after it. "That's more like it" The Doctor said I smiled and nodded.

We ran up and asked, "Were it came from" of course, Charles thought that we did this. Rose took off after the old woman Gwyneth and the old person. I stayed with The Doctor then I went off I might as well get people out calmly Rose took off and I paid her no attention and soon the Doctor and I ran after the hearse that had stolen Rose. The Doctor and I jumped into a carriage and told the driver to go after the hearse that took rose. The driver refused and Charles got in and said it was his Soon we got him to go after it When The Doctor realized who Charles was he got all excited and smiled I smiled too "its a pleasure to meet you" I told him holding my hand out. Of course then I ignored his blithering on about him soon we were going faster after learning about Rose.

We pulled up to a building got out and Charles knocked on the door. He demanded to see the master of the girl who answered the door. I saw the light well fire really go all wonky I elbowed The Doctor and made him look "having trouble with your gas" he asked " what in the name of Shakespeare is going on" said Charles then we heard Rose scream so we ran in the house. The old man yelled at us is we just ran past him I was last so the Doctor had Rose out of the room and asked what the things wanted. "Open the rift we're dying they said.

I growled but kept quiet I wanted to go on an adventure and I was still unsure how much I should change from our last adventure I knew the changes I made did not cause any problems. This train of thought caused me to miss a big part of the conversation that was happening. Of course, my other main thought was ewe-ewe dead bodies I shivered. Soon we moved to a different room for tea where Rose began to yell at the old man and Gwyneth for drugging kidnapping and locking her in a room with zombies running off leaving her to die and feeling her up.

The old man then told us "it's not my fault it's this house its haunted there were always stories but I never had any problems till about three months ago…" I zone what was going on and being said but paid enough attention to listen for my name.

I paid attention when Rose asked, "What's the rift?" The Doctor started to answer but I interrupted. "It's a point in space and time that is weak anyway it lets stuff slip through. Think of it like this you have a door that does not open all the way and stuff gets in or out.

Then I zoned out again I walked off and found Gwyneth she looked at me "You don't belong here and not like the other two you, your off' she told me. I looked at her with a smile

"I can't even read you at least not like I can the others. I know you are not from here and I can tell you are going to change things great things will happen because of you. But I don't know what all will happen its fuzzy" she told me. "But don't worry you won't be alone" she finished telling me. I smiled "oh Th-thank you" I told her "I am going to go off and look around and see what I can find" I told her.

After not finding anything I walked back and heard Gwyneth "talk about the bad wolf and froze she looked at me and you you're the Lioness protecting her young you're the mother wolf" then she jumped back scared. "I am sorry" she began to babble and apologize.

The doctor walked in "you grew up here on the rift it's gotten worse hasn't it?" he asked I walked forward "we can help you" he told her I walked and wrapped my arms around her comfortingly.

She told us how her mom told her to hide her gift. As she was telling this I wondered not for the first time how was it she was not burned at the stake for witchcraft after all this was around the correct time for that. Of course then The Doctor said we were going to have a séance. Gwyneth told us that I could not take part because of me being different a so I walked out sided and explored at least that was what I told them. In reality, I was preparing to fight of the well the zombie that is what they were in a way.

I grinned as I gathered what I was going to need. I sighed I was perfectly ready when I stopped I was not going to be able to save them I would have to wait for them to realize what had happened. I was at the door listing for my moment after sneaking back in.

"You said you were few in…"

That was my queue I busted in to the room.

"Gwyneth listen to me alright you were able to bring them here you can send them back focus and break the bridge" I told her I saw her doing just that and soon the bridge collapsed a few gelf escaped and were in the bodies I pulled Gwyneth in my arms and pulled her to us.

I whispered to the doctor get a lot of gas built up in the room. The old man still died. Charles took Gwyneth from me we ran out the room and out of the house just as we left the house I threw behind me matches. Everyone else was clear of the blast but not me I felt a wall of air hit me and send me flying as I landed everything went black.

A bright light shining on my face was the first thing I was aware of next pain all over my body. Slowly I opened my eyes what the bloody hell happened I wondered. I looked around and saw that I was in a hospital room. I had wires attached to my chest and IV's in my arms. Slowly I sat up feeling as if a truck had hit me. I did not see any Doctors or nurses in my room. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and stood well everything seemed to be in order. We-el I say order I still hurt but other than that, I felt and looked okay from what I saw of myself.

I disconnected the wires and ripped the IV's out. I was never one for hospitals ever I hate hospitals they gave me the Wiggins especially after that episode of Buffy the vampire Slayer the one with the thing killing sick kids at the hospital. I loved that show it was my favorite show when I was a kid. Hold on I though shows TV show I there is something important about that what was it I couldn't remember I-I-I wait Doctor who I was somehow in the world of Doctor who that was the last thing I remembered. I ran to the door and opened it I sighed I was still there I was in the TARDIS I sighed.

Now the question was how long I had been unconscious. The next question was where was The Doctor and Rose.


	3. Chapter 3:Aliens of London

The TARDIS shook violently and I fell forward into the console. "Crap" I shouted then I felt like my stomach would fall out when something popped up on the screen luckily it was just information about the date. I stared at the screen for five minutes.

Something about the date was bothering me what happened on this date I knew it was important but why?

That was when it clicked "Oh no Sexy I have to find them they haven't left already have they" I said aloud.

Somehow, I knew that they had and that it had been a while I was too late to tell them to warn them about how wrong he was about the date.

I rushed to the closet and grabbed a shirt and some shorts and quickly changed I looked around and smiled I found some blue converse that were perfect I put those on and rushed out.

I winced when I heard Jackie yelling I opened the door to Rose's flat and stepped in staying out of the way none of them noticed I was even there. I was glad that I did not look to bad I was a little pale but you would not be able to tell I had been hurt.

"The hours I've sat here. Days, weeks, and months all on my own, I thought you were dead. And where were you? Traveling, what the hell does that mean? Traveling? That's no answer."

I closed my eyes I so did not want to meet her not yet but I needed to stay with them I was here for a reason after all Rose was sitting in an armchair listing while Jackie Yelled at her ranting and raving the police officer is sitting in the other armchair trying to figure out what was going on.

"You ask her. She won't tell me!" She orders The PC "all she says is Traveling."

I stepped further in but none of them noticed I was there with them.

"That's what I was doing." Rose said I smiled.

"When your passport's still in the drawer? It is just one lie after another! "Jackie shouted I had forgotten how loud she would get and this was not what it had been like on the show it was so much louder I whimpered causing all the heads to turn to me.

"Sorry" I said my eyes wide "I umm woke up and remembered where you said you lived Rose. Sorry for barging in I just… didn't want to wait and I ummm…" I said trailing off.

Rose smiled and jumped up "Chelsea I am glad you are awake I was almost worried about you I thought you were going to sleep forever." She said smiling at me. She turned to her mum

"I meant to phone, I really did, I just... I forgot. "I winced that was not a good thing to say at all. I stepped back to watch the fireworks.

"What, for a year? You forgot for a year. And I am left sitting here? I just do not believe you. Why won't you tell me where you've been?"

Watching Jackie yell at Rose I felt a stab of jealously and sadness. Jackie loved Rose so much I never had that. A parent to love my mother kept me around because she had to and to. Daddy well mother poisoned me against him then he died. I held my breath and reminded myself not to cry.

"Actually, it's my fault. I sort of err, employed Rose as my companion." I snorted that would go over Not

"When you say 'companion', is this a sexual relationship?" The PC asked.

I laughed hard clutching my ribs.

"No!" we all three shouted and I stepped away from The Doctor and Rose and into a corner. Rose saw what I was doing and looked at me strangely.

Jackie slowly made her way to The Doctor

"Then what is it? Because you, you waltz in here all charms and smiles, and the next thing I know, she vanishes off the face of the earth! How old are you then? 40? 45? What, you find her on the Internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor?"

I tried to block out the yelling it was giving me a headache.

"I AM a Doctor!" He protested I could see Jackie was getting madder and madder.

"Prove it! Stitch this, mate." I fought down a growl I was not his mother I did not need to be so protective of him. Jackie slapped him hard around the face.

The Doctor groaned loudly and Rose rolled her eyes. I winced and turned looking at pictures of Rose and her mum. One caught my eye it was a Christmas photo and I laughed Rose must have been twelve and she was standing next to a red bicycle.

I stared at the pictures for a long while when the PC walked past me and left. Then I lost my self in memories of things to come. I thought on what the face told me keep in known information. Did that mean not to make too many changes? Or to only change what I knew would happen, but what issues would that cause later what ripples would get sent across the universe? Or was it even something simpler than that?

Right on cue, I heard a rumbling and a big crash it happened. I sprinted outside and meat Rose and The Doctor. The Doctor laughed gleefully, grabs our hands, and pulled us off in to the direction of the action. It was complete mayhem on the streets.

We arrived on the scene people were panicking and rushing about I loved this, it was perfect. I zoned out

"I will go see what I can find let meet up late back at Rose's"

I took off running to where I knew I would need to go. I knew that I needed to get vinegar and lots of it and super soakers as well. The supermarket was busy but I was the only one getting vinegar or super soakers. So it was relatively easy, I also got small hide able water guns.

I was going to be able to fight them off hopefully anyway or at least make it easy for Jackie and Mickey to fight. I made my way back To the Flat walking in I remembered how many people were going to be at the flat watching what was happening on the Tellie. I began to laugh thinking of The Issues the Doctor was having with the little boy. Or would have anyway, I walked in and saw many people I made my way in with all my bags. I saw the tellie was on and stopped; I turned and walked into the kitchen and smiled.

"Hello' I said to Jackie she looked worried I sat at the table and began filling the water guns. I stared at Jackie thinking.

"He will protect her with his life you know if anything were to happen not that it would." I smiled "she is…. He was in a bad place and she helped him, He lost everything his home family friends everything he once had is gone and…. He can never have it all back, Rose she saved his life, and I doubt she knows that she did all that for him." I told Jackie. I looked down I was trying not to cry.

"And in turn they saved me, I was at a not so great place and then they came along and for once I had friends and family other than my sister. People actually cared for me. I only ever really had my sister Kiki but she's gone now." I whispered my voice wavering a bit. I need to fill these I have a feeling they will be needed" I whispered the last part.

She stared at me and walked out of the kitchen and I began filling the super soakers and other water guns. Thirty minutes later, I finished. I kept a few of the small ones with me. I would keep one of the big ones with me on my back.

I looked out the window and saw The Doctor leaving I heard the TARDIS leaving and smiled at the sound it filled me with hope.

Rose walked in "Hey Rose" turning "He is going to be back don't worry he is just checking something" She looked confused "never mind."

I stepped out of the kitchen and listened Mickey get on to Rose, my anger flared how dare he. That idiot he did not know what Rose has done everyone who she saved. Then I walked back into the kitchen

"I was waiting for you, Rose! Twelve months. Waiting for you and the Doctor to come back" I closed my eyes that was not a good idea.

"Hold on, you knew about the Doctor? Why didn't you tell me? " Jackie turned on him I turned and saw someone trying to listen through the window into the kitchen.

I slammed the doors shut and closed the door Glaring at them. "This is none of your business bugger of" I told them.

"Yeah, yeah. Why not, Rose? Huh? How could I tell her where you went? "I held my breath and waited for the eventual explosion.

Rose stomped out side to the courtyard the three of us following her. The TARDIS key started to glow in time with the sound of the TARDIS engines. I smiled "Jackie maybe you should go inside a…

The engines got louder. Rose turned to her mother. "Mum! Mum, go inside. Mum, do not stand there, just go inside. Just- mum, go-"

However, Jackie was not listening to her. She stared transfixed over Rose's shoulder, where the TARDIS appeared out of thin air. The engines grind to a halt. Mickey points to the TARDIS meaningfully. I sighed well so much for that. I thought how to get out of this, but came up with nothing. I sat down on the Ground and watched as Rose Mickey and Jackie walked into the TARDIS.

Jackie ran outside and back to the flats. Rose was following her but turned knowing it was not going to work. I watched Jackie I knew she was still going to call Soon the adventure would start. I stayed sitting for a while before finally deciding to go in the TARDIS. As I was walking, I remembered I had my IPOD in my pocket smiling I put the headphones on and listened to the music. I stayed by the TARDIS door smiling listing to the old school Brittany Spears from before she went crazy the Brittany of my childhood.

The three of them came to the door and I took the head phones off.

"So what is the plan? I mean this whole thing reeks of a diversion. Whoever is doing this wants everyone focused on the alien right we-ell wouldn't that be the perfect time to attack or do something." I said

The four of us walked out I was by Mickey " run" I whispered to him " watch over Jackie." He looked at me confused "what…"

Suddenly I heard helicopters and saw a bright light the searchlight.

"Do not move!" I heard

Mickey ran and hid I smiled Rose and the Doctor both looked confused by what was happening.

"Raise your hands above your head! You are under arrest!" I snorted when I heard that, as if they could actually keep us.

The Doctor and Rose both put their hands up I followed suit and sighed.

"Take me to your leader!" I laughed when the Doctor said that, such a cliché I thought. We were soon escorted to a car. I got in first followed by The Doctor and Rose. I put my head phones back in and closed my eyes.

When the car stopped I took the head phones out and opened my eyes. Rose and The Doctor were staring at me.

"What" I asked shrugging.

"You were singing" Rose said causing me to blush" o-oh sorry" I said embarrassed " no its fine you have a nice voice" she told me. "I snorted yeah right I sound like a dying cat" I muttered to myself.

I noticed all the paparazzi and hundreds of police officers that were there. We got out of the car and The Doctor waved at them all, grinning manically. I tuned it all out acting as if I was as nervous as Rose looked I did not want them knowing I was on to them.

Soon we were around a bunch of other people.

Some man started talking to us all.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, could we convene? Quick as we can, please, It is this way on the right and can I remind you, ID cards are to be worn at all times. "

He walked over and gave The Doctor, an ID card but not giving Rose one or me. I was just glad not to have a card of death.

"Here's your ID card. I'm sorry; your companions don't have clearance." I sighed

"I don't go anywhere without them." The Doctor said looping the ID card around his neck

I sat down on a bench to wait and started playing with my shirt nervously then wondered why we had not had some sort of security check. It seemed odd to me if I was the bad guys I would do that. I was glad that they did not.

I watched as The Doctor walked in the room

The guy took Rose's arm and mine. "I'm going to have to leave you two with security." He told us as he led us away. However, Harriet stopped him

"It's alright. I will look after them. Let me be of some use." She plead I sighed and looked around. "I need to use the restroom may I go by myself"

I asked Harriet nodded at me I took off and hid in the restroom. After a while, I made sure that the coast was clear and walked to the conference room I saw The Doctor shouting in pain as his whole body shook, the Aliens were laughing while every human in the briefing room were electrocuted.

But The Doctor is not human, and he managed to remove his card and slap it on the exposed a Slitheen's electronic collar shocking it and all the other ones. I knew in that moment that he was going to be safe.


End file.
